Familia
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: De un momento a otro, Jasper se encontró con su compañera, pero también le cayó del cielo una familia que no esperaba. Dedicado a X Cursive y Lady Bellatrix Black.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a S. Meyer, no lucro con ellos.**

**Con cariño para X_Cursive y Lady Bellatrix Black**

* * *

Jasper consideraba que tuvo tres nacimientos.

El primero hacía tantos años que le era difícil recordar todo lo anterior a su vida en el ejército. El segundo fue particularmente doloroso, con todo su ser ardiendo como una hoguera que devoraba sus huesos luego de una mordida que lo tomó por sorpresa. El tercero, bueno, el tercero llegó como los otros dos, sin esperarlo; la diferencia fue que esta vez se sintió realmente _acogido_.

No podía recordar los brazos de una madre acunándolo, y en cierta medida le asqueaba pensar en al mirada de satisfacción en el rostro de María cuando finalmente recuperó la conciencia. Esta vez, en cambio, la sonrisa que lo recibió en aquel café, la mano que se extendió hacia él mientras sentía cómo oleadas de paz lo envolvían, el calor en el pecho que sabía imposible, todo eso lo aturdió de modo tal que apenas si atinó a dar unos cuantos pasos para coger esa mano delicada y pequeña. Y no quiso soltarla nunca.

Alice no hizo preguntas de su pasado, no necesitaba hacerlo, aunque eso no lo supiera entonces. Simplemente insistió en que llevaba mucho tiempo esperándolo y que debían darse prisa para reunirse con su familia. Y él fue con ella sin chistar.

Conocer a ese extraño grupo fue todo un acontecimiento, aún para él. Alice tan sólo entró dando saltos y preguntando cuál sería su dormitorio. Jasper tuvo que dejar su inicial posición de defensa, la que adoptaba siempre con vampiros desconocidos, para correr tras ella; le había prometido sin palabras acompañarla hasta el mismo infierno si se lo pedía.

Al principio, los primeros años, le costó acostumbrarse a ese particular estilo de vida que los Cullen encontraban tan natural. No sólo se trataba de la sed, esa horrible sed que quemaba su garganta todo el tiempo; podía casi siempre soportarla porque Alice nunca lo dejaba solo y estaba un paso adelante para calmarlo con una suave sonrisa y esa mirada que podía inmovilizarlo antes de saltar sobre alguna presa que no caminara en cuatro patas.

Lo más difícil y ahora podía reír por ello, fue lidiar con toda esa banda de locos, como le gustaba llamarlos al inicio.

Los primeros desplantes de Rosalie le provocaron más de una vez ganas de arrancarle la cabeza; hubiera podido hacerlo, era mucho más veloz y fuerte, pero se contuvo no sólo por su compañera, sino también por Emmett, quien veía a la rubia como estaba seguro él veía a Alice; si la perdía lo hubiera destrozado y la verdad era que le agradaba el grandote, le parecía el más agradable de la casa, tan honesto y despreocupado.

Esme era otra razón para conservar la calma; no importaba qué tan extraña fuera la idea, ella realmente los trataba como si fueran sus hijos y si bien en un principio eso le produjo cierto recelo, con el tiempo empezó a disfrutarlo; no recordaba lo que era el amor maternal, pero ella hacía un buen trabajo.

Las no pocas veces que tuvo alguna recaída alimentándose de humanos, fue Carlisle quien lo buscó aún cuando estaba muy avergonzado para mirar siquiera a Alice, los únicos momentos en que la evitaba. Él lo apoyó con una dedicación tan generosa que no alcanzaba a comprender, pero apreciaba; era un hombre, por decirlo así, que sólo podía inspirar respeto.

Su relación con Edward fue la más difícil. Desconfiaron el uno del otro desde el primer momento. Jasper sintió su recelo y el otro pudo ver en su mente con facilidad lo que pensaba de todos ellos. Lo único que ayudó a su inicial tolerancia fue el hecho de que desde su llegada aceptó a Alice como a una hermana. Jasper dejó sus reservas, no del todo, pero apreció el gesto. Tal vez a Edward no le gustara ni confiara en él, pero si era capaz de notar en un instante la nobleza de Alice, para él era más que suficiente. Sin embargo, en poco tiempo comprendió el motivo de la abstracción de ese joven vampiro; podía percibir su soledad y ese descubrimiento le produjo una lástima que se cuidaba de hacer notar.

Aún así, con el pasar de los años, tras cursar la secundaria una y otra vez, asistiendo a una nueva boda de Emmett y Rosalie cada década, siempre con Alice a su lado, se acostumbró a ese ambiente que ya no le parecía tan raro, a esas costumbres que todavía le costaban lo indecible y hasta podía reconocer que Edward era un tipo bastante más agradable de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

Salvo uno que otro momento difícil, se sentía en paz como nunca antes. Si Alice le pedía que se fueran, lo cual dudaba mucho, él iría con ella sin preguntar; pero mientras eso no ocurriera, continuaría ganándole a Emmett en el ajedrez mientras ella se entretenía de compras con Rosalie o tocando alguna melodía junto a Edward con Esme y Carlisle como atentos oyentes acurrucados en el sillón.

Sí, esa era su familia, y aunque sólo se lo confesara en susurros ahogados a Alice por las noches, agradecía que lo hubiera llevado a ellos.

* * *

**N.A**. Primera incursión en este fandom y desde luego que tenía que ser con Jasper, que es uno de mis pocos favoritos; espero no haya quedado muy mal.

Siempre me pregunté cómo se sintió él al llegar a la familia Cullen considerando su pasado, lo que pensó de ellos y cómo el tiempo y la convivencia le permitieron tomarles cariño.

Dos cosas muy cortitas: primero, si alguien que lee esto sigue "Destino" aviso que no está parada ni en hiatos ni nada por el estilo; simplemente ruego a las musas por un poco de inspiración y me estoy aplicando, jamás la dejaría en el aire. Lo segundo era hacerles llegar todo mi cariño y un abrazo muy fuerte a nuestros hermanos chilenos por el terremoto que azotó su país; estamos con ustedes y no dudo de que saldrán de esto muy pronto.

Ahora sí, que la nota de autor es más larga que el drabble. Muchos besos y ustedes saben cómo hacerme feliz.


End file.
